1. Field of Invention
This invention is in the field of apparatuses and methods for remote automated contrivance refurbishment.
2. Background of the Invention
Various contrivances (including but not limited to assault rifles) are employed and operated worldwide. Often, it is necessary to refurbish the contrivances at exotic or remote locations wherein refurbishment know-how, repair diagnosis, spare/replacement parts, or cleaning solutions are not readily available. Moreover, frequently a plurality of similar contrivances at the remote locations may simultaneously need refurbishment or repair. Conventional refurbishment under these circumstances has been accomplished in one of three ways: (1) on-site manual refurbishment; or, (2) transmitting the subject contrivances off-site for refurbishment; or, (3) out-right replacement of the subject contrivance.
Conventional refurbishment methods have typically been inadequate. First, on-site personnel may be sparse whereby work-efforts cannot affordably be expended on refurbishment. Second, the delivery of customized replacement packages (including refurbishment parts and cleaning solutions) to the remote site is often expensive. Third, retrieving a subject contrivance from a remote site may entail excessive expenses. Finally, replacing the subject contrivance may be unnecessarily wasteful, as the contrivance would operate sufficiently if merely refurbished.